Ravish Me
by Dark Blood
Summary: Smut, Smut, Smut. SLASH [RyanSeth] You have been warned! Don't like, don't read!


AN: Well, like the summary thing said, this is smut. If you don't like the fact that this is smut than LEAVE NOW! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? I didn't produce the show! The ideas and characters were never mine. Had they been The O.C would be somewhere close to a sequel to Queer as Folk!

Pairing: Ryan/ Seth

This is definitely a One-Shot so don't ask for more if you want it, okay? I just felt the need to get a good lemony Ryan/ Seth out there considering I haven't found on yet and am really pissed about that. Of course the show has only been running for two, three maybe even four weeks. 

Ravish Me

The night crept onto them, silently darkening every crevice of pool house where a young man slept. A creak sounded on the floorboards, stirring the boy only slightly before he turned on his side, drifting back into the deepest of dreams. A figure came closer, a hand outstretched to grab the sleeping form. 

"Got ch'ya now..." Came the soft voice as the hand clamped onto Ryan's shoulder, jolting him to awareness. As a general reflex he grabbed the hand from his shoulder, pushing the surprised assailant underneath him, pinning him on the bed in order to keep him from doing anything harmful. 

"Great, er, reflexes there, uh, Ryan." Seth breathed out unevenly, a sheepish grin gracing his thin lips. 

"What are you doing in here?" The blond questioned, not moving from the position the two had found themselves locked in. Seth could feel the other's breath tickling his face and neck as his lips became dry watching Ryan's mouth as he spoke to him. 

"N-nothing, my mom and dad went out for some dinner conference and I was wondering if you wanted to, er, to go for a swim?" 

Ryan seemed to consider this but didn't find it the least bit believable. 

"Why are you really in here?" 

"I wasn't lying..." Seth mumbled, trying to break away from the piercing blue gaze only to find himself sinking slowly into it.  Ryan glanced over his friend's face, seeing it had become noticeably flushed in the past few seconds. He frowned, wondering what could be wrong until he realized the arrangement they were in on the bed. 

"Oh, sorry," He stuttered, clearing his throat as he rolled off of Seth to sit beside him. 

"No, it was nice---I mean, it's fine, I mean...I don't really know what I mean." The black haired boy kicked himself mentally, trying to regain his calm only to watch it fall away with the rest of his confidence. Sighing heavily he rolled over onto his side, facing the new occupant of his families pool house. 

"Do you still want to swim?" Ryan asked, eying the boy before him as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Not really, I'd rather talk now." Seth affirmed, letting his gaze slither along Ryan's body until it finally landed on his lips once more. Once again his own became dry. 

"About what?" 

"Anything," 

"You narrow it down so well." Ryan chuckled, becoming a little nervous under Seth's stare. The other boys opinion meant a lot to him but if he kept licking his lips lustfully like that than he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He had admitted to himself when he reached the O.C that he liked boys, of course he never lost his taste for the opposite sex either. But when he met Seth he knew things would become difficult for him. He saw the way the boy pined after Summer, knew how much he wanted her for himself. So he played around with Marissa, trying to tell himself that he didn't feel that way, that things couldn't be the way he dreamed about. 

Of course, Seth had a few things he was hiding as well. 

"Ryan, can I ask you something?" Black curls fell in front of innocent eyes which screamed to be tainted with sin, if only once. 

"Sure," 

"Have you ever, um, ya know...done it?"

"Hn, yeah, once with this---never mind." Ryan looked away, embarrassed with the subject. He didn't want to think about his first time. He hadn't enjoyed it so why should he try and remember it?

"No, tell me...please? Or at least tell me what you did." 

The blond was screaming inside, just barely restraining himself from pouncing the other boy when an idea came to him. It was worth a try. His life was already shattered; why not break the pieces further instead of gluing it all back together again, right?

"Ryan?" Seth was about to reach for his companion's shoulder when the blue eyed male grabbed his hand, climbing back on top of him and straddling his stomach. "What are you---?"

"Showing you how it was for me." Ryan murmured, leaning close to Seth's neck while he still held his hand. A sharp intake of breath indicated that the boy beneath him liked what he was doing. 

 He continued to nip at the pale skin, suckling on the flesh behind Seth's earlobe. 

"We shouldn't be do-doing this..." The dark haired boy gasped, all reasoning then leaving him as Ryan lifted his shirt, running his tongue over an erect nipple. 

"Are you really complaining?" The blond queried, leveling his face to the dark haired boy's. Not receiving a response he leaned in, pressing his lips hungrily to Seth's. Both were breathing hard as Ryan slipping his tongue into the others mouth, running it smoothly over the roof of Seth's mouth, caressing his tongue and lower lip. 

Seth moaned into the kiss, feeling those hot lips trail down his throat, lightly biting the skin between his shoulder and neck. He tried to move Ryan's mouth lower, running his hands through the soft blond hair, urging him to go faster in his actions. 

Blue eyes narrowed, twinkling mischievously as they fell onto the large bulge beneath the denim jeans. He stretched out gracefully beside the other occupant of the bed as his hand traveled beneath his shirt, gently scraping over the un-ravished skin there. 

A loud moan escaped Seth as Ryan's hand trailed lower, undoing the button and zipper to his jeans. 

"Now we _really_ shouldn't be doing this." He choked out, arching himself into the warm touch as the hand caressed him, softly squeezing his erection. "Oh God,"

"Feel good...?" Ryan ventured to asked, nibbling on the other's ear. 

Feeling more confident Seth grabbed Ryan's hand, not enjoying the fact that it was going so slowly, teasing him to the extent that it was torture to experience. He guided it underneath his boxers, gasping and moaning with the flesh on flesh contact. He squeezed Ryan's hand over his throbbing member, arching his back begging for more. 

Ryan only continued to path sloppy kisses on the boy's neck, pressing himself against Seth as the dark haired male shivered in excitement and lust. 

Seth rubbed against the blonde's hand, keeping the awkward rhythm going. Suddenly a he felt himself shudder as the orgasm hit, sending delicious shivers down his spine. He was blinded for a moment but things became quickly visible again. 

"Fuck," He groaned, wishing that it wasn't over. 

"Mm," He heard Ryan sigh into his neck. Seth turned his dark gaze on his comrade, smiling gleefully at himself for no reason in particular. "Do you still want to go swimming?" 

"Oh the possibilities..." The black haired boy joked, running a hand through his matted curls. 

"Look, Seth, I really didn't mean---"

"Shut up, Ryan, I loved it and I think you know that. I don't hate you." 

"Good," Ryan grinned, standing and pulling Seth up with him. "Your parents aren't home?"

"Nope,"

"This should be fun..."

AN: Er…**Yes**, I know Ryan was way OOC in this but hell, how was I supposed to get it all smutty for you people? Don't flame me, it's only my second attempt at a lemonyish-lime


End file.
